


You make it easy

by captainandersmith



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainandersmith/pseuds/captainandersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on tumblr from nacreoussurvivor, "'it'd be so much easier if i could just date /you/"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make it easy

Kerry had given up long ago. He'd known Miles for about 8 years now and had been pining after him for at least half that time (probably much longer if he was completely honest with himself). It was a long friendship with great chemistry, mutual interests and slightly more physical affection than would be considered platonic.

 

 You can understand then why Kerry might hope that they'd get together one day. And each time Miles broke up with his newest boyfriend or girlfriend, Kerry would entertain the thought that he would be next in line. The next few weeks were filled with forget-your-ex, best friend hangouts and awkward moments that made Kerry blush to the tips of his toes but glow with happiness all the same. Then just as it seemed like they couldn't get much closer, Miles would announce that he'd met someone new. Someone beautiful, exciting, funny... and not Kerry. He would then spend the majority of his lunch break in one of the toilet cubicles, staring blankly at the back of the door despite the overwhelming urge to cry.

 

 Rinse and repeat.

 

 By the fourth or fifth repetition of this cycle, Kerry would forgo his lunchtime breakdowns, he was getting used to this story and the plot twist no longer shocked him. He’d actually been on a few dates himself. But was he over Miles Luna?

 

 God no.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Ugh I wish she’d stop texting me about this dumb party” Miles whined, dropping his phone onto the couch and throwing himself down next to it.

 

“She clearly wanted you there dude”, Kerry called from the kitchen on the other side of the room where he was pouring popcorn into bowls and trying not to laugh at how melodramatic Miles was being.

 

Yeah but she’s texting and _texting_ and **_texting_** about how ‘great’ it is” another groan of annoyance, “besides you know I don’t really get on with her friends, and she doesn’t seem to get that sometimes I just wanna chill you know!” Miles began to gesture wildly at the TV and the popcorn Kerry just placed in front of him.

 

“Like _this_ Kerry!” Miles gradually raised his voice unnecessarily as Kerry walked further away on his short trip to get drinks. “I just wanna hang out, chat and watch shitty movies sometimes!”

 

“Hah, hah, it’s pretty funny actually Kerry. You and I have the same interests, we have a great time together, and we even have the same friends!” Kerry rolled his eyes with such force at Miles’ rambling that he almost spilt coke all over the countertop.

 

“It would be so much easier if I could date _you_ instead”

 

Kerry had his back to Miles but he already knew he’d fucked up. He’d waited too long to reply and now Miles knew about this stupid crush that was about to ruin their friendship. It would have been ok if he’d replied with a snarky comment, but Miles’ words had been a bucket of ice cold water, leaving him speechless.

 

But he wasn’t going to run.

 

Well actually he was, he was going to grab his hoodie and keys and run right out the door. But not before he looked Miles in the eye. As he did so, he could see that his own pained, annoyed expression answered all the questions that were visibly circling Mile’s head.

 

As Kerry headed to the door he felt a hand grip his upper arm and pull him back.

 

“Kerry, please wait, don’t go, I-” Miles was pulling him closer and Kerry was having none of it.

 

“Stop Miles.” Kerry took a deep breath and planted himself in a firm stance. “If you have something you want to say...” he saw Miles’ eyes flicker to his lips momentarily “...or do, then you better be fucking sure because I am not having any confusion over this.”

 

Miles stared blankly at him for a second and then before Kerry could register what was happen he put a hand on each of his shoulders and pressed their lips together. A world shattering event in one simple action.

Now it was Kerry’s turn to look blank and Miles response was the widest grin he had ever seen. He started shifting excitedly from foot to foot, and following what must have been the longest silence Miles had ever experienced, all his words came tumbling out at once.

 

“You see, I wasn’t sure about how I felt but then I _was_ sure and I didn’t know what to say to you but you-”

 

Miles took an exaggerated breath and then smiled at Kerry with something that looked like joyful disbelief.

“I said it as a joke but it’s true. You make everything so easy Kerry.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written mostly at 4am when I couldn't sleep but here you go! The title was inspired by a Barenaked Ladies song. Criticism and prompts are welcome, thanks for reading!


End file.
